Becks abs are sexy too!
by HeedragonGillian
Summary: Just your regular Bade movie night! :) Oneshot


Hey guys! This is my first Bade oneshot/fanfic so go easy on me. Even though I have a Jyder fanfic Bade will always be my favorite! So here it is :)

"So how did the thing with Cat go?" Beck asked Jade as she came in and sat down.

"It went well I guess, Although she started acting weird towards the end"

"Cat was acting weird?" Beck frowned.

"It was a different kind of weird, I don't know she was kind of acting nervous even though all we were doing was research"

"Really? that's odd" Beck said walking over to the bed and taking a seat next to Jade. He slightly tilted his head and stared at her Pale angelic face.

"What? why are you staring at me like that, Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"You do now!" He replied wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Beck!" Jade yelled pulling away.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" He laughed.

"I know" Beck rolled his eyes "I'm hungry, let's eat!"

"How about we order food and watch a movie or something?" He smiled.

"I guess" She sighed.

"Okay, I'll be right back" He answered getting up and walking by the door with his phone to order their dinner. Meanwhile Jade got up and walked to her boyfriends "closet" and rummaged through it until she settled for a flannel shirt and boxer shorts. She took off her top and buttoned the flannel so only the top lace of her bra showed. By the time she took of her pants and put on the boxer short Beck had already finished ordering the food.

"So I'm guessing your sleeping here tonight?"Beck asked as Jade plopped herself onto his couch.

"Well I'm not playing dress up!" She replied which made Beck chuckle.

"So what are we watching?"

"Magic Mike" Jade smiled.

"Magic Mike?" Beck asked amused.

"Yes, Magic Mike. Channing Tatum's abs are fucking sexy!" Beck cleared his throat and lifted up his shirt.

"Check out my abs! My six pack is sexy too!" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Six pack of what, sodas?" Beck pulled down his shirt.

"Well!" He said offended.

"Just kidding! you know I love your abs!" Jade said smacking his abdomen. Just then someone knocked on the door and Beck got up to go answer it while Jade put the movie on.

"Food's here!" Beck said placing the plastic bags on the coffee table.

"What did you order?" Jade asked settling herself down on the couch.

"Chinese food" He answered taking a seat next to her.

"Yum" She said tearing the bag open and taking out the side dishes and rice bowls.

"I'ma go get us drinks" Beck smiled getting up and walking over to the mini fridge in his R.V, Jade opened her Rice bowl and mixed in all her side dishes with a fork. "Root beer ot Wahoo Punch?" Beck asked.

"What kind of wahoo punch?" Jade said looking up.

"There's the red one and the blue one" He laughed not knowing the flavors.

Jade thought about it for a second "Cherry" She said as the menu came on and she pressed play.

"Kay" Beck nodded getting himself a Root Beer and setting Jade cherry drink in front of her.

"Mmm, this Orange Chicken is really good" She said taking a bite. "What's this place called?"

Beck smiled wiping his mouth "Finese Chood" Jade laughed at the name as the movie started. She had a feeling she was really going to like this movie.

Right when Channing Tatum was about to come out and dance, Beck put his hand over Jade's eyes "Don't look" Jade rolled her eyes "I felt that!" Beck said making Jade laugh.

"Come on Beck, Let me see the goods!" Beck dropped his hands.

"Fine, Look! He's not all that!"Beck said picking up his empty bowl and throwing it away before walking to his bed and lying down.

"You're not going to finish watching the movie with me?"Beck didn't answer.

"Aww come on, don't you think that's a little childish" Jade said walking over to the bed and sitting beside him. She lifted his shirt up a little and Glided her fingers over his abs.

"Don't you think that's a little childish" He responded pulling his shirt down.

Jade layed down next to him and slid her cold hands under becks shirt and wrapped them around his waist resting her head on his chest.

"You know I think you're the sexiest!" She said.

"Yeah, I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too" He said kissing her head.

"I still think Channing Tatum's hot"

Beck sat up and shifted his body so he was hovering above Jade.

"Oh, I'll show you hot!"

Hey guy's I hope you liked it!

Sorry if it was Lame :)

Please read and review!


End file.
